The Perfect Name
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: A name must be perfect. Unique, yet fitting in the same way. Lorelai knew the perfect one. One shot, LL Fluff. Post Series.


**Author's Note: I've been planning this little one piece for a while now, and I know that there are probably a few like this out there. But I wanted to do my own little twist on it. So, it's pretty pointless I guess...**

**But what with today being June Third, and me being in the need of LL fluff, I jotted this down. It takes place...I guess a year and a half or so after Bon Voyage, though there's no specific date. We are to assume that Lorelai and Luke worked everything out and obviously, due to the nature of this one shot, are happily together. Enjoy! And please, leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Gilmore Girls.:(...Oh, how different things would be if I did...**

* * *

Lorelai sighed, drumming her pen against the pad of paper sitting on her lap. She felt the swell on her stomach and knew she had to buckle down. Names were always hard to find. They had to be good. Unique, but somehow fitting at the same time.

"So? Do you have a list?"Luke asked, coming back in.

"No. It's hopeless. I keep thinking, and all I can think of are things like Daisy-which is of course a flower, and I am not naming our child after such...and well, Lorelai. But I already named Rory, Lorelai...or Lorelai, Rory...and...hey, you come bearing food."She said, reaching for the bowl of popcorn in Luke's hand.

They had both agreed that they would write down names that they liked for the baby, and try and narrow it down from there. Lorelai had gotten hungry halfway through, so Luke got up to get her a snack.

"Um, Luke?"Lorelai said.

"Yeah?"He asked, sitting back down. "Is there a problem?"

"My popcorn..."Lorelai said, taking the kernel out of her mouth. "It tastes...it doesn't taste. Are you trying to poison me?"

"Well, you won't quit eating it, but you need to eat healthier for the baby. So, I bought some without the butter."Luke replied, watching as Lorelai took a sip from her drink, trying to rid herself of the taste. "It's really not that bad, Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed, sitting back on the couch. "I have to look foward to four more months of this? Why did I decide to have another kid?"

"Well, you didn't exactly decide. You gonna finish your list?"He asked, pointing to the few she had already.

"I told you Luke, I can't think of anything. And then you give me...brain food."Lorelai said, pushing the bucket of butterless popcorn away from her.

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "I wouldn't call popcorn brain food."

She shrugged, tapping her pen against the paper. "Oh, I know. Apple."

Luke stared back at her, face blank. "So you aren't willing to give our child your name, or the name that sounds like one of the crazy townies, but you'll name it after a fruit?"

"Oh come on, it sounds healthy."She whined.

"Yes, and believe me-"He said, moving the popcorn to the table. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I want this baby to...to be healthy. But I don't think naming him Apple is gonna do it."

"So you think it's a boy?"Lorelai asked, raising an eyebrow. "We haven't even found out, and you're already planning what this kid is gonna be through high school?"

"Not exactly. I was...speaking in generics. It's better than referring to a child as an it."Luke said.

She smiled, waving her pen at him. "Very nice save, Mr.Danes. Hey...maybe that could work. Danes. Dan-ny? Dan-ielle?..Something."

"As long as it doesn't end up as Danes Danes, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine."Luke replied, amused by Lorelai's behavior.

"It wouldn't end up that way anyway, right? What with the whole...the whole Gilmore thing. Hey, what kind of names can come out of Gilmore? Gil?...No, because she might be a girl, and then she'd walk around going 'mommy, why does my name sound like a fish?'...which of course would lead to this long, drawn out story..."

"Lorelai..."Luke said, taking the pad of paper from her. "Why don't we take a break from choosing names? We could just rest and watch the movie."

"Right, so when the baby comes in four months and we have no clue what to name her...or him...and we're stuck trying to choose, we have to pick a name out of thin air?"Lorelai asked him frantically. "I don't want to be like the lady who named her kid Nosmo King."

Luke frowned. "Nosmo...King. Who's that?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, sighing. "Nosmo King...No Smoking. This lady didn't have a name, and then she saw that sign in the hospital, and decided to just...move some letters."

"...You really have been watching too much tv, haven't you?"Luke asked. He knew she was tired, and watched as her head slowly drifted to his shoulder. "We'll think of something. We've got time."

She nodded against his shoulder, breathing in his cologne. Ever since Lorelai found out she was pregnant, her senses had been heightened. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"He followed.

"What cologne are you wearing?"She asked.

He paused for a minute, either trying to remember, or trying to wonder why she was curious. He decided on the latter. "You're not naming our kid Aramis."

Lorelai's head popped up from Luke's shoulder. "So you're wearing the one I bought you then?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change anything. You can't...name a kid after a cologne."Luke said.

"Fine. Then you come up with something. You haven't exactly shown me your list either, mister."Lorelai protested.

Knowing that she was going to ask, Luke shrugged. "I didn't write anything. I just...I thought of something. Kind of..old fashioned but..if it's a boy...we could name him after our dads."

Lorelai bit her lip, obviously contemplating her reply. She knew that it could be a right choice, the only question remaining would be if her father would be okay with it. "You'd be okay with that?...William...Richard?"She asked.

"Or Richard William...whichever. And the kid's gonna have nicknames..."Luke suggested, glad that they had narrowed it down somewhat.

"Like Liam or Willy..Or. or Ricky?"Lorelai suggested.

Luke laughed, thrilled that her previous signs of stress had disappeared. "Whatever you want...we've got a while to decide."

Lorelai settled back into Luke's shoulder, again propping her feet on the table, slowly intertwining them with Luke's. She let her arm wrap around his waist, smiling as she felt Luke's hand resting firmly against her stomach. She felt happy, a feeling of warmth washing over her. As Luke pressed the play button on the remote, Lorelai realized that maybe the answer had been in front of her all along. The one who had always been there, who would always be there. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"Luke replied, voice gruff. "Something wrong?"

Lorelai shook her head against his shoulder, her hair ruffling slightly. Her fingers toyed with the buttons of his flannel as sleep slowly began playing with her eyelids. Pregnancy sure was taking some effect on her. Still, Lorelai was sure that whatever happened, Luke would always be right beside her. "What do you think of Lucas?"


End file.
